1. Field
The present application relates to a camera that inserts an inserting image into image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique to insert an inserting image, such as date, into image data generated by a camera etc. is devised. With such a technique, there is a problem that an inserting image overlaps a main subject. To solve this problem, in the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, an inserting image is inserted into a position so as not to overlap the face of a person, who is the main subject, by performing image recognition.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-172118
However, as to the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is a case where it is not possible to insert an inserting image into a position that does not overlap a main subject when the inserting image is large. In this case, there is a possibility that the inserting image overlaps the main subject.